Cause I have him
by Hidarikiki
Summary: First try on LucyxSting. She had him. And for her, that was more than enough. Now "T" cause will be necessary in future situations.
1. Chapter 1

Heeey everybuddy. First things first, I want to apologize for the six months away. I'm sowwy, reaaally reaaally sorry if anybody kept waiting.  
So here I am, and I have some good (well, for me at least, I hope for u guys too ;) ) news:  
1- I intend to finish San Gimignano so, like I want to improve my english writting techiniques, I'll try to finish it up by Saturday night. Be good to me, please!  
2- I know how sometimes people do not have patience, but even if you think like "ooh, I'm too good to review this chick story" or " my goodness, what a loser, she can't write properly" I'd like to ask you to share this with me! I'll not say that this will make my day brighter or that I'll improve from night to day, but I promise to always give my best! (I know this is not news, but whatever)  
r3- Many many many ideas for other couples! Feel free to share you opinion with me and ask for stories too! I'm up for challenges!  
Luv you all, and let's get started with this shot!

"Gorgeous, do we need tomato sauce?"

"Yes! Well remembered! Could you get three cans of that one Sting?"

"Sure."

At least once a week they had to go shooping for food. Honestly, she imagined Dragon Slayers could eat. A lot. To her, it was no problem to cook for her boyfriend, but when he was followed by another Dragon Slayer and two fish addicted eeksheeds, it was obvious that the food would never be enough.  
Sighing, Lucy smiled at the man in front of her, reading the contents of the tomato sauce's can. It was always fun to see the way he could immerse himself on the most simple things, like choosing fruits, pastas, smell cheeses, wines. Laughing to herself she kept pushing the market cart to the personal hygene section.

While searching for her favorite soap, she felt his warmth right behind her, soon followed by a familiar pair of long arms around her middle section, a head resting over her shoulder.  
God, would she never get used to this man touching her? She was already flushing, the taske immediatly forgotten.

"You know Luce, I was thinking. Why don't we make a dinner to our friends this week?"

"But Rogue and the siamese brothers dinner at our house almost every night! We don't shop every week for no reason, you know?" She answered as she leant more of her weight on the taller mage, and smiled a little when she felt his lips touch her shoulder briefly, before he turned her around, strong arms still holding her in a tender way.

"I know, but I'm talking about them...and your friends too..."

At that, Lucy gulped. And she knew he heard that, because his face contorced in a mix of worry and disapointment as he let go of her.

"When are you going to tell them? We moved togheter three months ago! If it wasn't for Natsu-san sensitive nose, I bet they wouldn't even know we're dating..."

Lucy crossed her arms, ashamed, and hold the silly tears that threatened to falll. And it was making her nose burn and surely get red. Damn him.

"I-it's not true...you know that... Sting..." -she reached for his arm, establishing herself, speaking in a low tone so the people passing by wouldn't hear them. "It's just...I'm afraid of their reaction... Remember when I moved? God, Natsu almost threw a fit! He blamed himself for weeks! And when I didn't tell them where I moved to, everybody was hurt! I...I just wanted sometime... to get used to us...to get used to you."

He sighed deeply, and bringing her to a side hug he continued to push the cart in a slow stride.

"I know...just... think about it. I unsderstand you want some privacy for us...trust me, I appreciate it, a lot! Coming home and doing whatever nasty stuff I want with you in any way I want is fuck...mph-hmpf! hmnupf!" Surely more red than the tomato sauce they were buying, se she managed to cover Stings dirty mouth before he could say anything more embarassing.

"Okay Sting, just get to the point! And please, no analogies ok?"  
After receiving a positive nod from the momentarily mute Dragon Slayer, she let go of his mouth.

"I love you Lucy. But I know it's not the same thing without them for you. Doing jobs, going on long missions don't look like enough and I see it. So please, stop trying to push them away just for some privicy. We live far enough from the guild because of it. Talk to them, your words change people...It changed me right?" He finished with a small sincere smile, a rare thing (and she lived with him, so trust her).

She sighed, deeply and returned his smile. Putting a more fun tone in her vvoice, she said "I know right? If I got my way around the most lost cause in Fiore, a trio of clumsy mages from Fairy Tail won't be too much of a challenge!"

"Haha, look, she's so funny now! God, you're gonna kill me, can't stop my laughing!" He said in a overdramatic way, making fun of her. Playing along she replied "You know, if you keep this up, maybe I'll invite Natsu to sleep over for some weeks...It would be a good punishmente right?"

"Okay, no more making fun of Lucy, I got it ..."

Smiling wider than before, she huged him. He returned the hug, taking her off the ground for some seconds before putting her on the floor and kissing her cheek.

"Now to the fishing section, if Happy is coming then..." He started heading

"You're right. Let's keep going. Oh, and Sting?" He turned to face her again.

"Thank you."

He just smiled and offered an open arm for her. She accepted the sweet hug and they started walking togheter.

She knows that perhaps won't be an easy task to invite her loved team to dinner. To welcome them in this new life of hers.  
But she loved them too much. And Sting loved her.

For now, this was more than enough.

Opinions please. Read my other stories too! I promised that at least you won't be too bored  
Happy: You lllllllllllliike theem!  
ME: Yes, yes I do! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Heey, So nice to know there are nice people out there!  
I had no intention of keep this fic up! But now that I know someone reads it (And I feel so happy, I'm in luv with you all T3T) I decided to write some more chapters of fluff stuff that are going to follow the same theme!  
Kisses, kisses.  


When they got to their comfortable apartment, Rogue and 'Fro' were already there, sitting on their couch, boots over her center table. Just perfect.

"What a pleasant surprise! Nothing to do again, I see." The girl said as she purposefully marched into the space between the sofa and her loved center table, making the sloppy Dragon Slayer drop his heet from her adored furniture.

When she got to their room, she noticed Lector sitting at her bureau desk, reading over the most recent sketches of her new novel. She smiled and went to him, dropping a gentle kiss over his head and petting his back.  
They had become good friends very fast. In the begining it was kind of hard to accept the fact his master was going to direct his full attention to the new blonde companion, but when after some weeks of dating - the eksheed taking part in some of them - he realized that neither Sting nor Lucy had any intention of leaving him behind.  
And Lucy pets him. A lot. So she guessed that this had something to do with the small creature's opinion about her. The fact that he really enjoyed reading got the two much closer than the expected.

Purring, Lector was more than pleased to receive his 'mistress' touch.

"Mistress Luce, this one here is very good! The stepmother as the damnsel in distress? So different!" He told her excitedly.  
"Well, thank you very much Lector! Are you hungry? Sting is arraging the supplies at the kitchen an-..."  
The eksheed was already gone, and she could hear him and Frosch begging their master's for fish.  
Giggling to herself at the chaos she must have cause in the other room, she closed the door and started to take a bubble bath.

After calming down the two eksheeds and finishing putting the shop in it's places, the blonde tall male noticed his mate was taking too long in their room.

Letting two stuffed talkative magic felines over an always uninterested Rogue, he managed to slip to his own room. When he got there, he concluded that his girlfriend was probably inside their master bathroom.

Smiling to himself, he slowly reached for the door knob of the closed room and turned it even slower, opening it just enough to spot her.

And there she was. Laying inside their modest bathtub, the foam barely letting him see that her legs were out and so were her arms, chest and head. Her hair was puled up in a messy bun and she was reading and old edition of Sorceres' Magazine.

'Lucky bastard. I'm just a fucking lucky bastard...'

He must have stared for a long time, because when he noticed, she was already laughing at his drooling face.  
Putting a serious and seductive façade, she dropped the magazine and sinked her body further down the tube, blewing the excess of foam away from her face.  
Oh Lord...

"Hey there _dragon boy_, didn't know you to be the peeping Tom type..."  
She smiled to him, like a cat.  
A fucking hot one, if you ask him.  
Clearing his throath, he just entered the bathroom and closed the door after him. Then, he walked to the sink and supported his weight on it , his eyes never looking away from her.

"You see_ fairy girl_, I look at what is _mine_ for as long as want to..."

Seeing her face flush always made his day.

"As elegant as an elephant, like always Sting." After her statement, she rised from the tub.  
He hold his breath.  
Their intimacy was always great, believe him. She was shy and liked to save her figure in public.  
But in front of him? He knew she had no reason why.  
And seeing her naked form, covered in dripping foam, stepping out of the tube, he thanked the gods for that.

She must have noticed his sharps intakes of breath, and instead of covering herself in a towel, she just took it from the hook and hold it on front of him.

"Dry me?" she whispered to him.  
Offering her a predatory smile, he just threw the offensive item alway, holding her firmly hir his arms and fitting her body to his.

"No way..."

From the room, Rogue's sensitive ears have let him know that perhaps it was time to go for a walk with the eksheeds.

"Dinner will perhaps take place later, we should be gentle enough to give space to prepare it."

The two small cats looked at him curiously, but agreed nevertheless. Rogue was a very reazonable person.

Like that, they decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood, and who knows even buy a dessert?

What intrigued both creatures though was why Rogue-sama wouldn't take his hands from his ears until they were two blocks away from there.

Hey guys, it's kind of smutty, and not much romantic, Beliieve me, there's a reason why.  
Next chap some Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza! Loads of emotional charges for Mistress Heartphilia =)  
Bye-byee! Reviews if you like it.  
Reviews if you don't like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people!  
Man, I'm happy you're all just so nice reviewing my poor fics. And I love you all.  
And I'm so fabulous (looool) that I even received a review in french! How nice can it be?  
Kyara17, merci beaucoup! Je ne parle pas français trés bien, mais j'ai compris le que vous a me dit! Alors, dans ce chapter la reunión. (Pardon pour mon pouvre français T3T)

Thats all folks! Now, the meeting and some other... stuff mwahahahahhaha.

_**A month later**_

Lucy was nervous. She has been like that the whole day.  
Oh my, why have she let Sting convince her to do this? What the hell does he have in mind?  
'Take a breath girl. A loong breath...Yes...just like that...'  
She was currently watching over some very good smelling pots, preparing all of her best recipes (and may she add, she cooked good), trying not to panic.

"Mistress Lucy, where do you want me to put these flowers?"

Looking down to her right side, she smiled as she spotted her small furry friend holding a simple vase full of colorful flowers that coverd all of him, except for his ears.  
At least he made her smile for the first time today.

"Would you be so nice and put them over the dinnig table, Lector?"

"Yes! At the center?"

"Well, I'll let that up to you! But make sure it looks good, okay?"

"Yes Mistress! I'm going to put them in the best spot! My mistress table willl be the prettiest dinning table in all Fiore! You'll see..." - and he left just like that, talking to himself like there was no tomorrow.

Laughing, she added the last spices on the special rice she was preparing and turned all the fires off. Deciding it was a good time to get ready for tonight she just went to take a quick shower and do that right after.

When she was ready, in her light blue summer dress, she threw her hair back and forth. Looking over the mirror, she was able to smile a little.  
'God, these are my friends...But please, help me. Just...make them behave...'  
She opened her eyes. When had she closed them? Sighing she just shook her head and grabbed a nearby perfume bottle and splashed some over her pulse.

The sweet vanilla smell reached her nostrils.  
She immediately turned around to hug the toilet.

When Sting got home, a grin formed on his lips as his eyes found the neatly arranged dinning table located in their living room corner.  
But his moment of satisfaction was broken when his sensitive hearing announced his wife current condition.

Running inside their master bathroom, he saw the blonde mage trying to hold back her hair at the same time she was trying to hold for her dear life on the toilet seat, while she dropped what she had (and didn't had too) in it, with a desperate looking Lector patting her legs.

Kneeling dow beside her, he combed all of her hair up in one of his hands and placed the other one over her back in a comforting manner.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"I-I do not know S-sting! She was g-getting ready I think, but she was taking just too long, a-and then I came in but..."

He offered the eksheed a comprehensive smile and shook his head.

"It's ok Lector, how about you go prepare a bag with ice for your mistress? She might need it later..."

"O-ok, I'm going to prepare her the b-best ice bag ever!"

After that he went flying to their kitchen.  
Sighing, the Dragon Slayer noticed the other mage had stopped her painful actions and now offered him a weak look, followed by a weaker smile.

"Hey hon...Welcome back..."

"Luce...what's wrong?"

Her face twisted in a comic way, and if wasn't for her current state, Sting would make fun of her trough the whole night.

"Oh...This...smell...I - deep brath - need a new..perfume...Go..."  
And she was at it again.  
This time, just after she finished, he slowly got up, bringing her with him. He undressed her in a very delicate way, letting the dress and her undewear fall around her feet. She didn't say a thing, too weak now to speak and to even stand without his help.

"If the problem is the smell, another bath should solve it..."

When Sting was finished helping her, they were just sitting there over her bed, the cooling ice bag over her head to wash off the dizziness provoked for the vomiting.

Eeeeew.

For now, they would just stay like that. Sting laying, his arms securely around her. She over his broad chest and Lector curved in a little ball between them as she patted him absentmindedly.

"You want to call it off?"

She smiled weakly.

"Hey big guy, don't think you'll just get rid of tonight. I'm much better, thanks."

He only looked more troubled. But as he was about to say something again, the doorbell rang.  
She got up and slipped her flops, walking to the door. When she was about to open it, a hand reached the door knob first, closing it again.  
When she turned to him, her face almost hit his broad chest.

"Are you crazy? What's this about? Sting!"

"You're going nowhere. I'm going there with Lector, have a nice chat with them first, and then I send him to get you."

Oh, she was pissed now.  
But the look he gave her, shutted her mouth.  
He was worried. And worried sick about her.

Crossing her arms and letting a pout form, she took a step away from the door to let him know she understood.

Lector watched from his seat over the back of the couch his master opening the door to their visitants. His master was worried with his Lucy, his loved mistress, and this made him even more troubled. Sting just didn't worry. He never did.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.  
He knew this was coming when he was the one opening the door.

"SHITHEAD, what are you doing over Lucy's? Don't you have a house?"  
"Ayeeeee, just get him Natsu!"  
3  
"Oy, where's Lucy? Does she have a pair of pants? I think I lost mine on the way here."  
2  
"Hey, you! Strawberry cake, now!"  
1

"Now listen, the four of you."  
He turned to look at the rest of Team Natsu, that already had made themselves confortable over the couch and the armchair. As he spoke, he shutted the door loudly to get their attention. For the looks of it, he succeeded.

"Good. First of all, good night. Second, we need to talk. And please, I beg you to let me finish."

This definitly made them shut their hanging mouths and look to him curiously.

"I love Lucy. Like I believe I'll never love something in this life. And that's the only reason why you're here tonight. Because she loves you all."

Erza tried to say something, but Sting raised his hand to stop her.

"Please, just one moment. It hurts her not being able to have you over her house, being her friends, not the owners of the place."  
"I understand you all love her just as much as I do. But I don't believe it. Cause she owns me, and she has my whole heart. This explains why we didn't say anything until now. She was afraid of your reaction and I respected it."

Now they were looking at him with worried faces.

"Is..something wrong with Lucy?" Happy asked quietly after some moments.

"She's been trough a lot today. She prepared the dinner all by herself and was very anxious for your visit."

This time was Natsu's hurt voice broke his speech.

"She's our nakama. Why has she been hiding here with you? And why does this appartment stinks like it's you that's living here?"

A weak but determined voice interrupted them.  
"Because he is. This is his house too."

Great. Now all the eyes, filled with hurt and surprise, looked at her.

"Lucy..." Sting looked at her, and she just smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay. I'm all better now."  
The blue eksheed couldn't hold his excitement anymore and flew into her arms, where he was most welcomed with a strong hug.

"LUUUUUCY! I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy too Happy. I'm so happy you're all here."

The momento was broken as a furious Titania stood up and walked to them, staring at the stellar spirit mage like she was a traitor. And from her peripheral vision, the blond girl saw her mate observing the red headed mage steps carefully.

"Are we that bad Lucy? We're not worth your trust?"

Sighing, she hugged Happy even closer to her as she built up strenght to talk, but when she was about to speak, a hand emerged over Erza's shoulder, and made both women look to see Gray as he stood there, his infamous smirk on.

"Erza, we're nakama. She knows she can trust us okay? Now we have to be nakama too and just support her, whatever she does."

Natsu too stood, crossing his arms and smirking just like Gray.

"You know, popsickle is right for the first time in his life. She owns us no satisfaction. And besides, we know just who to castrate if she ever comes to us looking hurt."

She was crying, a smile in her face, just crying as her best friends in the world stood there, looking at her, assuring everything would be just fine. And for the fisrt time agreeing with something.  
And thank You. God, they were behaving!

"Guys..."

"Although I do feel ofended with the castrating part of it Natsu-san, we should enjoy Lucy's good cook. Sounds good?" - Sting was now smiling at her, a confident look on his face.

Erza just smiled and crossed her arms.  
"It sounds good. But I do hope you haven't forget my cake."

Well, that's the meeting! I really do believe they are a little ooc, but as they are clearly older in this fic, I tried to make them sound more mature too, not loosing some of their spontaneous traces.  
Hehe, hope you like! Review only if you want to! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This story's idea was mine.

Oops, a table. Crouch. Flying mugs of beer. Right, right, left and right again. Well, at least the bar was still intact.

Easily escaping all the flying objects and mages that were involved in another one of Natsu's and Grey's routine commotion, Lucy found her beloved stool by Mirajane's neatly kept bar.  
The white haired beauty couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she spotted her favorite stellar mage.

"Lucy-chan, it's been so long! How are you?"

"Good Mira-chan! Well, I see that nothing has changed around here..."

Sighing deeply, Mirajane started to scrub an already more than clean mug viciously, clearly trying to control her inner beast.

"Yesss" She hissed, a small forced smile made way trough clenched teeth. "Erza hasn't arrived yet and those two idiots are getting worst every day. God, I tought they were getting over it for sometime. Illusions.."

Lucy smiled nervously watching her former idol trying to control herself. Suddenly remembering why she was here, she shook her head off the rucus and turned around to find who she was looking for.

She knew Erza was out of town, she left the morning after the surprisingly agreable ( and peaceful, thank You God for that one.) dinner two weeks ago. She said that by this time she would be back, but things were bad around here and judging by Mira's behavior, the Titania was nowhere near.

So she decided to look for her small blue haired friend. Directing her eyes to the spot said mage could always be found, she found the girl she was looking for and made a quick run to her.

"Levy-chan! Long time no see!" She said while avoiding some axes that flew right behind her.  
The bookworm raised from her velvet armchair, her now long hair tied in a braid. Some books fell from her lap in the process.

"Lu-chan! It's so good to see you! Wow, you're so...you're glowing?" She complimented, not finding a better word to describe the blonde beauty at the moment.

"W-well, I don't see how I fit glowing but...thank you! You hair is beautiful! I bet it was Lisanna's job!" She said laughing.

"Yes! She was bored up until this havoc...So Lu-chan, can I help you? Has something hapenned?"

"Actually, I was searching for Erza, but she's not here, obviously. I need to do a small job in Hargeon, a personal thing."

"Really?". Curious eyes looked up t Lucy. "I'll go with you, no problem! What's this about?"  
Giggling, the taller mage got closer to her long time friend and whispered "I had my first novel covered! The lady laughed when I said it was only one copy, but I don't know... It's just special and I..." That moment two thin, delicate arms wrapped themselves around her middle and an euphoric solid script mage couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh My God, oh My God! Lucy, this is incredible! Can I be the first one to read it? Please, please, pretty pleeease?"

Returning the embrace, Luce couldn't stop her own broad smile and the small tears tingling in the corner of her eyes. "Yes, yes! I had already promised that right? Lector was reading it too, but I was able to keep the last chapters from him, so he wouldn't be the first!"  
The two girls let go of each other, still smiling and holding hands like ten-year-olds.

"And then, when we come back, I'd like you... to...to know my new house 'kay? We're gonna have some tea, talk and you could even sleep over! Sting and Lector are on a mission, and I'm starting to feel lonely...Please?"

Now Levy was crying. Not sobbing, nothing like that. Just the good old tears of joy. She was so proud of her friend.

When Lucy found herself in love with Sting, a member of Fairy Tail's former number one rival guild, the girl became a mess. She remembered how guilt she felt, how desperate she wanted to have them both and how she couldn't, not in this life, choose between them. Levy felt so honored that she was the first one to know about this and so happy that her friend had gone to her. Levy was the one that said that neither Fairy Tail nor Sting would make her choose. If he really loved her, he surely loved Fairy Tail as well, cause she was all that there was of good in their guild.

And now she was invinting her to meet this new page of her life. This new chapter she was writing with the love of her life and, most importantly, with herself.

"Of course Lu-chan... I'd feel honored...I'm so happy for you. But only if you promise me to come to mine and Gajeel's too! When you went there, the library was far from ready an.."  
Drying her fried's tears with her soft knuckles, the blonde mage interrupted with a bllinding smile.

"I can't believe! A library? You said that was the office?"

"W-well, you see, we had plenty of empty walls and I thought 'hey, why not some shelves here and there...'. My house is a library now." Blushing, the blue haired girl admited sheepshily her compulsion over books one more time.

"If it wasn't covered in books, it wouldn't be your house at all Levy-chan"  
Laughing, the two friends finnaly went to train station, leaving the message with Mirajane and leaving the guild arm in arm, talking like there was no tomorrow.

"What? They didn't do anything? I mean, we're all older now, but it's kind of hard to imagine Natsu and Gray being the mature ones in a room with Erza."

The two friends were chatting cheerfully while sitting on the comfortable couch at Lucy's living room. They had arrived hours ago from Hargeon and just finished having dinner, the Stellar Spirit Mage was now telling her friend about the fateful dinner with her team that other night.

"Me too Levy-chan. You had to see. And I even got sick over nothing. Last weekend got me good."

"You got sick?" The bookworm now had concern all over her face, warm eyes over Lucy's careless atittude as she gave her the news that she hadn't be at her best.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe because I was so damn nervous the flu got to me, hehe." Scratching the back of her head, the blond mage stood up and stretched her arms over her head, standing on her toes. Relaxing again, Lucy couldn't hold a large ywan back, making Levy giggle at her red face.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan! I-I will just take a bath and we can talk more ok? I'll prepare a bath for you too... just..."  
Lucy felt heavy, her head spinning around making it difficult for her to focus on her blue haired companion.

She couldn't make air to get to her lungs, a burning sensation inside her stomach letting her know things weren't right.  
Her name being called from her friend's panicked voice was her only referrence that she was already falling.

And then everything went black.

Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update, and that is such a short one. And cliff hanging. But I'm already working on the next longer and revealing chap! Cana, Polyrusca, Mira, Erza, Wendy will all appear in the next chapter! Oh, I already miss Sting, cause I haven't writte 'bout him in a while, but what can I do? AAAnd here comes the dramaaa.  
Review only if you want to, but I can't know if you guys liked it or not if you don't, right?  
Bye bye! =)

~Hida**rik**i**k**i :)


End file.
